


Flowers and A Quiet Day In

by MadHatterLilith



Series: Love [7]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterLilith/pseuds/MadHatterLilith
Summary: He couldn't accept his clients' many gifts or return thier affections. He already found the one for him a long time ago.
Relationships: Hachiro K./Kyoshiro H.
Series: Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574143
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Flowers and A Quiet Day In

Valentine's day is the same every year for the club; the other hosts got a lot of chocolates they had to politely turn down and Kyoushirou drowned in people's affections. Though the most profitable day of the year, it was also the hardest to deal with.

There were the customers who got dumped not long before the love obsessed holiday and came to pretend they were over it (only to face the fact that maybe they weren't just yet), the customers who drank way too much and were way too forward (that was all year round though), and the customers who had enough liquid courage to admit their feelings to someone who really couldn't return them.

Which is why it was always a struggle each year, trying to find the right words to console all those women and men who visited them with hopeful and broken hearts. 

And when the night was over, he felt his heart sink with the heavy burden of knowing he had broken a few of those hearts himself. 

The next day was all about recovery, and they always closed up shop. In thier small apartment above the club, Kyoushirou would relax in much more casual clothes and distract himself from thoughts of the customers he let down. 

And he'd feel a little more guilty when he woke up up to fresh flowers on the countertop, hot tea in the teapot, hot water in the kettle for a fresh pot when that one ran out, and a nice breakfast no matter what time of day it was. His partner and best friend would smile at the way his face lit up.

After they ate, they'd watch movies and relax together, a lazy but wonderful day.

It felt bad to reject so many kind, hopeful people on Valentine's day but he knew it was the right thing to do. Not only did his business mean he couldn't return thier feelings, he already found the one for him a long time ago.


End file.
